From That Moment
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Ash seems to be acting distant from Carolyn and she does not seem to like it. What happens one night in Hearthome City when the two have a confrontation? AshxOc


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Pokemon", but I do own my Oc!**

* * *

Carolyn was walking through the streets of Hearthome City by herself and her Quillava was trailing besides her, glancing at the female once in a while. Ash just won his battle against the gym leader in the city and she seemed to be a bit down because of how he seemed to be avoiding her since they arrived to the city a couple of days ago. Quillava felt how sad she felt and that was why it was with her. The two soon stopped and the fire Pokemon wanted to know why they stopped.

"Quil?" it asked as if it meant 'What's wrong?'

Carolyn soon looked down at the fire Pokemon. "Go take a rest in your Pokeball, ok? I need to be by myself right now…"

Then her Pokemon nodded as it went inside its ball. Carolyn soon put it back in her belt and sighed before looking up at the sky. There were lots of stars up there and hardly any clouds were seen. It would have been a better evening if the 16-year old was just not feeling so down.

"Carolyn?"

She felt stiff as she recognized the voice to be Ash's. She did not bother turning around to face him as she soon ran off, wanting to get away from the source of her depression. She heard Ash call her name, but she did not respond. All she wanted was to be alone. She continued to run and she did not stop!

_Why?! Why did this have to happen? Why?! Why?! _She was demanding to herself in her mind.

Ash was shouting to her, gaining to her, "CAROLYN, STOP!! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!!"

"I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!!!" Carolyn shouted.

She soon tripped and fell, her knees scrapping on the hard, brick ground. It burned a lot and she bit her bottom lip, preventing herself from screaming. Ash saw this and dashed over to her, falling on his knees.

He asked, "What in the world is wrong with you? Why did you have to run away from me when I was trying to talk to you?!"

Carolyn soon growled, "Don't act like you do not know anything… you jerk!"

Ash blinked. "WH-what?"

"YOU HAVE BEEN AVOIDING ME SINCE WE GOT HERE!!!"

"Caro-!"

The young boy soon gasped as he saw tears falling down the girl's face before he looked down to see her knees were slowly oozing out blood from her fall. "You're bleeding!" he cried out.

Carolyn glared at him. "You're saying this now?!"

Ash then demanded, "What is wrong with you? Why can't you tell me anything?! I thought that you were my friend!"

"I was! Now that you're avoiding me…" the brunette looked away. "… I am not so sure anymore… You've changed. Brock and Dawn noticed it as well."

"Carolyn… I had no idea…" He looked down. "I'm sorry. I was just… having something in mind." He looked at her wounds again. "We better get that looked after."

Carolyn scoffed. "It's just a scratch…" She looked away. "Not that it matters…"

Ash soon frowned. "Carolyn, look at me!" She disobeyed, so he moved her face to get her to look at him, but her eyes were avoiding his. "Why are you acting like this when you could have come to me?"

"Because… You seemed to be more focused on your battles than me…" She got his hand off her chin. "Leave me alone. No one ever cares about me. Why did I even bother going with you?"

That got the young boy to feel sad. He never wanted to hurt her feelings and yet, he did. He was not very good with girls, especially girls like Carolyn, in that case. He soon saw her trying to get up and he stopped her by grabbing her wrist a bit tightly.

Carolyn simply spoke, "Let me go, Ash."

The boy shook his head. "No! I won't!"

"If you don't let me go, I will scream."

"Try it! I dare you."

The brunette soon glared at him. "I'm warning you."

The black-haired boy smirked. "Come on. Try me."

"This is my last warning; Let-me-go-now!!"

"No."

That was the last straw for the 16-year old. She was about to scream when she widened her eyes as Ash crashed his lips on hers, eyes open and looking at hers! He still held her wrist, his other hand around her waist, keeping her from escaping from his grasp. Her mind was in a swirl and she did not know what to do. Her eyes soon closed, Ash's doing the same. They soon kissed each other, no fighting or struggling commencing.

They pulled away a few seconds after and they were panting, looking into each other's eyes again. Their cheeks were red and their eyes were just half-open. It was their first kiss, but it seemed to be like any other kiss they would know about.

After a few more moments of silence, Ash asked, "How did you feel about that?"

Then Carolyn smiled shyly. "I feel… like a woman…"

The boy chuckled. "Ironic. It makes me feel like a man…"

"Why were you avoiding me then, Ash? Why?"

"It's because…" Ash soon paused for a moment to find the right words to say. "It's because I have feelings for you and I was not sure what kind of feelings they were… until I found out when I got my badge today."

Carolyn blushed more, her heart racing. "Ash…"

Then the black-haired boy spoke out, "I love you… I really do."

The girl said nothing. He knew what she was going to say as she leaned in to have her lips on his again, making the kiss longer and passionate. Ash leaned on her, making her lay on the grass with him on top of her. Carolyn let out a moan as she ran her fingers though his hair. Ash smiled against her lips as he deepened the kiss.

Then he nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Carolyn soon parted her lips slightly and his tongue went into her mouth, exploring it and leaving nothing out. She moaned as she had her tongue touch his. They were like that for what seemed to be 3 minutes before they pulled away, drool dangling from their mouths from their make-out session.

"I love you, Ash Ketchum… I really do as well," the brunette whispered.

Ash smiled. "I'm glad you do." He hugged her. "We should head back now before Brock and Dawn wonder where we are."

The girl soon nodded with a beam on her face. "Ok! I like the sounds of it since I am a little tired."

The two stood and then headed towards the Pokemon Center, holding hands.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Review as well and I will maybe work on another one :)**


End file.
